prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Cave Crawler
Cave Crawlers are creatures that are often found crawling... in caves. They require 10 Slayer to kill and have an unhealthy addiction to green haterade. Cave Crawlers weren't originally part of the game. Studies have shown that most Prunescape players have at some point in their life(that is, assuming they have one,) crawled within a confined area that could be considered to be a cave. Studies also showed that aligators were developing hatred towards their fellow kin. Prior to this knowledge, scientists had been developing drugs and chemicals to help gators with their daily lives. They called these compounds gator-aidas they helped aligators when they were feeling blue, not too grape, or just plain exhausted from playing way too much football. The problem they now faced was that gators were becoming green with envy and as you may already know, it's not easy being green. (Well, unless you're him or possibly him ) They eventually produced a drink which they called green haterade. This drink was very salty and replenished the thirsts and spirits of all aligators who drank it. It was so popular that it was put on the market and sold to humans for overinflated prices. Upon drinking the haterade, instead of wanting less, humans wanted more, More, MOAR! as they blew all their life savings on bottles of this vile liquid(could've been worse, they could've blown it all on Prayer like Tom Cruise.) Unable to get enough, humans turned towards each other and started the most violent BAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWfest in the history of all that is sharp and slimy. Luckily, the festival of BAAAAAWWWWWW BAAAAAAWWWWWW Bull Sheet did not last very long and most people realized that haterade should only be consumed during sports or some other form of physical activity. Some, however, kept drinking the haterade and spread their BROOKLYN RAGE everywhere they went, even while playing Prunescape. There are 2 kinds of players who drink haterade: *Those who care only for themselves and will RAGE anyone who is different from them in any way(i.e. whining pkers) *Those who hate any form of individual thought and will RAGE anyone who dares step out of line(Almost all of these are WBMs) The former were invited into the game where they were stripped naked and made attackable(at first being referred to as Grave Brawlers, later changed to Cave Crawlers because Noobs didn't want their graves to be dragged into battle.) The latter of course, were considered to be assets to The Community and received crowns for their efforts. Efficiency Wanna-be Zarfots camp at Cave Crawlers to obtain effigies. (See EffigyAltar) Fighting Cave Crawlers There are 2 kinds of cave crawlers, the level 23 ones can be found in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, Dorgesh-kahn Dungeon and the Fremennik Slayer Caves(recommended because there's more of them here and they're close together.) There's also the level 138 variety which can be found in the Polivneach Well(They're level 138 because after BAAAAWWWWWWing so much about the existence of Extreme Potions, they fell into a vat of Overload.) For fast tasks, kill the ones in the Fremennik dungeon. If however, you go after the 138s, it is advised that you use a cannon to BAMBAMSHOOT'EMUP! while having protect from melee active to shield you from their only good method of combat. While fighting cave crawlers, they will often spew out their haterade at you. In Prunescape, haterade is like acid and will burn through your skin faster than a cigarette lighter with 99 Firemaking. To protect yourself, it is advised that you use antipoisons or a superantipoison. If you're fighting the weaker variants, you could also try ranging/maging them from afar or using the special of the enhanced excalibur to negate the poison. You'll hate what We drop because We drop what You hate Baaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... (Level 23) Herbs and Weed *1-2 Grimy Ranarrs(See ya later, Ranarr hater) *1-2 Grimy Lantadymes(It's a rhyme, Lantadyme) *1-2 Grimy Irits(This is irit-hating isn't it?) *1-2 Grimy Avantoes *1-2 Grimy Dwarf Weeds(Considering how short they are, they mustn't use these often...) Other Crap *Uncut Gems(This just doesn't cut it...) *Key halves(Key, Thanks, Buy) *Bronze Boots *Shield Left Half(See also Shield that noone cares about) *Starved Ancient Effigy(Feed it haterade! Do it! You won't regret it, I swear!) (Level 138) Weeds and Herb *1-3 Grimy Dwarf Weeds *1-3 Grimy Ranarrs *1-3 Grimy Irits *1-3 Grimy Kwuarms(Don't kwuarmy a river, Baaaaaawwwwwww me a baaaaaaaawwwwwwwttleship!) *1-3 Grimy Avantoe *1-3 Grimy Lantadymes Other Crap(hey wait! This is just the same stuff from the level 23s! Damn it Jagex, not again!) *Uncut Gems(If they were depressed, they'd cut themselves, by chance does anybody have a spare copy of 1984?) *Bronze Boots *Rune Spear(It's not stalking the D Spear... Must be on vacation) *Starved Ancient Effigy(OM NOM NOM?) Category:Slayer Monsters